


Do you still love me?

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregivers, Dotaeyujae mess up, Family, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Little Johnny, Little bit of angst, Little mark, Littles, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, WayV caring for Johnny, babyspace, caregiver Jaehyun, caregiver Taeyong, caregiver Yuta, littlespace, other members briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first Johnny was excited to have another little in the group however that quickly changed when his caregivers forgot about him.~Requested~
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT littlespace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Do you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Welcome to another one of my fics  
> This was requested by the lovely ‘xuxitaeee’ so thank you for requesting!!  
> Honestly this is my first time writing about babyspace so I hope you like it and I didn’t mess up.  
>  :;(∩´﹏`∩);:  
> Also not all the members are caregivers so here’s a list of the caregivers and Johnny and Marks headspace ages-  
> Yuta- papa  
> Taeyong- appa  
> Doyoung- mama  
> Jaehyun- dada  
> Johnny- 3-5  
> Mark- 3-6
> 
> Punch has officially been released!! Although I will embarrassingly admit I can’t really remember anything apart from the we ballin’ part.  
> Also I’m so sad some nctzens are hating on Jaehyun when he apologised already!!  
> Anyways hope you enjoy~

To say Johnny was surprised when Mark came to him asking about littlespace would be an understatement the boy had officially come out as a little one year ago the other members instantly taking on roles as his caregivers, “so you wanna try regressing?” Johnny questioned organising his plushes on his bed like his mama had told him too.

“I-I think so” Mark replied watching as Johnny gave his plushes pecks on the head whispering something to them giggling and then turning back to Mark with a serious expression “want me to go get mama or dada?” Johnny asked sensing the boys anxiety, Mark simply nodded sitting down on Johnnys bed being careful not to touch any of the boys plushes “m’kay wait t’ere Markie” Johnny instructed toddling off to find to find Doyoung or Taeyong.

The little returned a few minutes later Taeyong in tow staring at Johnny with adoration “ta da” Johnny cheered motioning to Taeyong who smiled at the younger boy sat on his bed “hey Markie” Taeyong greeted walking over to Mark bending down so he was eye level with the boy, “you wanna try regressing?” Taeyong softly asked smiling when Mark nodded “alright let’s go get some jammies on and then we’ll watch a film okay” Taeyong explained grabbing Marks hand “can get yourself ready?, be a big boy for appa” Taeyong said before walking out of Johnnys room.

Johnny nodded his head determined to show he could be a big boy changing into his fleece pyjamas flipping up the hood of his pyjama top playing with the little bear ears attached giggling at himself in the mirror grabbing his plush unicorn named nyny, small giggles came from the living followed by soft coos making Johnny curiously peek from behind the door spotting the members surrounding Mark who appeared to have regressed.

“Look appa I did it” Johnny proudly announced gesturing to his pyjamas that were a bit scruffy “well done” Taeyong replied not even glancing at Johnny softly tickling Mark instead “you’re so cute Mark” Yuta cooed bouncing the boy on his lap grinning when more giggles erupted from the boy, “let me go make a sippie for you” Doyoung offered already walking to the kitchen “Channie make Jo’nny sippie?” Johnny asked looking at the younger boy who was sat on his phone “make it yourself hyung” Haechan snapped tired from his schedule.

“M’kay” Johnny whispered roughly wiping the tears sitting down on the floor away from everyone deciding to slip away when Doyoung returned “uni’orn” Mark suddenly babbled pointing at nyny who was safely tucked in Johnnys arms, “does baby want the unicorn” Jungwoo asked walking over to Johnny holding his hand out “bu’ nyny m-mine” Johnny sniffled flinching when Jungwoos eyes hardened “don’t be so selfish hyung” he scolded.

“S’rry” Johnny mumbled giving nyny a gentle kiss on the head passing it to Jungwoo heart clenching as the boy walked away handing it to Mark who babbled happily shaking the plush causing more coos to erupt from the group “here’s your sippie” Doyoung spoke up walking back into the living room bottle in hand passing it to Yuta who fed the little on his lap, Johnny took his chance seeing that no one was paying attention he snuck off to the kitchen heart racing knowing he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen when in littlespace.

Johnny opened the cups cabinet reaching it easily because of his height frowning when he didn’t find any sippie cups scanning the kitchen eventually spotting them in the sink full with dirty dishes still waiting to be washed, the little sighed grabbing a glass cup carefully placing it on the counter toddling over to the fridge picking the heavy milk carton up returning to the glass pouring the milk in only spilling a little bit of the liquid which he easily wiped away with his sleeve.

Johnny hesitated glancing at the microwave eventually deciding not to use it in fear of it making loud noise sighing once more as he returned the milk grabbing his glass of milk holding it with both hands so he didn’t drop it, “what are you doing?” Haechan suddenly asked startling Johnny who swivelled round dropping his glass of milk causing a loud smash to echo through the apartment.

Tears sprung to Johnnys eyes as he stared at the broken glass and puddle of milk quickly bending down to pick up the pieces of glass panicking when he heard heavy footsteps “wait don’t touch it” Haechan yelled alarmed as he watched Johnny pick up the sharp pieces of glass guilt gnawing at his stomach as the boy remembered what he had said earlier, “Suh Youngho what have you done?” Jaehyun demanded standing at the doorway arms crossed as he stared down at the boy “it’s wasn’t his fault hyung” Haechan attempted to defend Johnny hearing the little whimper.

“Don’t take the blame Chan Johnny knows he’s not supposed to be in the kitchen on his own” Jaehyun replied heaving out a sigh walking over to the little “what do you have to say for yourself?” Jaehyun asked not noticing the bloodied glass that Johnny had dropped, Johnny didn’t look up too afraid to look his dada in the eyes as he clutched his injured hand to his chest “I think someone needs an early bedtime” Jaehyun commented “c’mon up” he added sighing when Johnny stayed frozen not saying anything.

“Johnny” Jaehyun warned eventually grabbing the boys arm pulling Johnny up causing the boy to let out a squeak of surprise still avoiding eye contact with the other boys in the room “no use crying now John I’m very disappointed in you” Jaehyun sighed surprised when Johnny pulled away running to his room bumping into a confused Taeil on his way, “what happened?” the older boy asked walking into the kitchen looking at the two boys expectantly “I-I don’t know” Jaehyun admitted still in shock.

“Haechan?” Taeil questioned looking at the youngest member “um J-Johnny accidentally dropped a glass cup” Haechan replied staring at the puddle of milk with glass shards in it “why didn’t he just ask one of us?” Taeil mused walking over to the kitchen cupboard grabbing the dustpan and brush to sweep the glass up, “did Johnny touch this?” the oldest boy asked noticing a pink blob in the milk surrounding a piece of glass with red speckles “I didn’t see anything” Jaehyun responded joining Taeil on the floor.

“He was clutching his hand to his chest” Haechan spoke up causing the two other boys to panic “oh crumbs” Taeil whispered heart clenching at the thought of Johnny alone and injured, “why didn’t you say anything?” Jaehyun questioned heart rate speeding up “you were too busy scolding Johnny so I couldn’t say anything” Haechan complained “you scolded him” Taeil asked in disbelief.

“Yes it’s in the rules he’s not allowed in the kitchen on his own” Jaehyun reminded “oh god poor baby” Taeil muttered storming out of the kitchen to find the hurting little Jaehyun quickly following him guilt eating him up, “Johnny” Taeil called out softly knocking on the door attempting to open it frowning when he discovered it was locked “baby can you let Taeilie hyung in please?” Taeil asked anxiety levels rising when he got no reply.

“Johnny, dada’s really sorry” Jaehyun apologised using the softest tone he could manage in an attempt to soothe the boy “p’ease go ‘way” Johnny finally responded voice muffled and hoarse however knowing the boy was still in there was a relief to both caregivers, “c’mon cub open the door for dada and Taeilie hyung” Jaehyun cooed wanting nothing more than to cuddle the hurt little “nu’ Jo’nny fine” the boy sniffled cuddling his blankie.

“Baby please open the door” Taeil begged unsettled by the littles quiet sobs “nu’ go ‘way” Johnny wailed stuffing his face into his pillow “we’re here if you need us” Jaehyun reminded disheartened by the littles rejection “we love you cub” he added flinching when he heard Johnny harshly sob, Johnny curled up in his bed throwing the duvet over himself grabbing kiko the plush koala already missing nyny although kiko was still warm and cuddly lulling the boy to sleep hoping that nothing like this would happen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnnys hope was destroyed within three weeks to make matters even worse Jaehyun had been ignoring him since the glass incident and the members still focused on Mark between juggling their comeback and being ignored by his caregivers was starting to break the boy, the little couldn’t even regress always caught in between his big and little headspace causing great distress for Johnny and most of the time he felt like breaking down in tears especially when one of the members showed affection towards Mark.

Still none of his caregivers seemed to notice focusing their attention on their comeback and the newly regressed little who was the most relaxed out of the group “Johnny focus” their choreographer yelled snapping the boy out of his thoughts flinching when he noticed the glares sent his way, “s’rry” Johnny lisped “nows not the time to be in littlespace Johnny” Yuta chided once their choreographer had left “I’m not” Johnny replied gulping down some water throat dry from his outburst in the toilets earlier on.

“When was the last time you slipped?” Doyoung asked frowning when the older boy shrugged focusing his attention on his phone unaware of the concerned looks sent his way by his caregivers, “last time I remember seeing Johnny in littlespace was when Mark regressed for the first time” Taeil spoke up making Johnny freeze remembering the events of that day.

“That was weeks ago” Taeyong commented “it’s fine I regressed when I spent some time with Kun and Ten a few days ago” Johnny lied heart beat speeding up “really Kun never mentioned anything” Doyoung mused whipping out his phone to scroll through his texts, “uh no I just kinda slipped when I arrived and they’re so busy with their own littles so he probably didn’t have time” Johnny explained palms getting sweaty as he mentally patted himself on the back for the web of lies he had created.

“Usually Kun always tells us when you slip, you’re not lying to mama are you?” Doyoung questioned walking over to the little looking him directly in the eyes making Johnny nervously fidget “h-he must have forgot” Johnny reasoned feeling guilty about dragging Kun into this, “you wouldn’t mind if we checked with Kun later then” Yuta asked standing next to Doyoung crossing his arms over his chest “I’m sure Johnny-hyung is telling the truth” Haechan defended trying to shift the tense atmosphere.

Johnny nodded thankful for Haechan as troublesome as the younger boy was Johnny could always rely on him “I’m sure Johnny can regress tonight” Taeil suggested making the other caregivers nod “I-uh I have to go to the toilet” Johnny blurted anxiety bubbling in his tummy “do you anyone to come with you?” Doyoung asked jumping in surprise when Johnny shook his head no before running out of the room, Johnny ran until he spotted the familiar room rushing into the bathroom locking himself in one of the stalls an anxiety attack clawing it’s way up his throat.

Johnny honestly didn’t know why he was so nervous to regress tears blurring his vision as his breath came out in strained pants heart ramming against his rib cage creating a dull repetitive thud that echoed in Johnnys mind, “Johnny?” a familiar voice spoke up bending down next to the hysterical boy “T-T’n” Johnny whispered crashing into Ten when the younger boy opened his arms.

“Do you want me to get mama, appa, papa or dada?” Ten asked rubbing the littles back trying to calm him down “nu’ stay wiv’ T’n” Johnny wailed gripping the boy tighter “alright, alright” Ten shushed eventually singing a lullaby in mandarin that he always sung for Lucas and Yangyang when the littles were upset, Johnnys sobs soon quietened down listening to Tens lullaby resting his head against the other boys chest sucking on his fingers.

“Good boy” Ten whispered relieved the little had calmed down “thank ‘ou” Johnny mumbled “stay wiv’ T’nnie” he added grabbing Tens hand “you wanna come with Tennie” Ten asked softly cooing over the little who nodded “p’ease” the boy begged eyes lighting up with hope “alright” the caregiver chuckled helping the boy to his feet, “should I get Kunnie to text mama?” Ten questioned surprised when Johnny rapidly shook his head no “nu’ mama” Johnny firmly stated “okay no mama” Ten repeated immediately knowing something was wrong with the boy.

“H’rry” Johnny urged once he spotted the minivan parked outside the building tugging Ten along pouting when the caregiver pulled him back “no running” Ten chided remembering the last time Yangyang had ran needless to say the little was crying for an hour and gained a nasty cut, “oh Johnny” Kun smiled surprised when the older boy entered the minivan with Ten sending the Thai male a questioning look “Jo’nny” Lucas cheered while Yangyang just clapped upon hearing his little brothers excitement.

“Lulu” Johnny smiled sitting down next to Kun shyly avoiding the caregivers eyes “hey Johnny” Kun greeted rubbing Johnnys thigh in a comforting manner as the little fidgeted “Kunn’e” Johnny greeted back giggling when Kun lightly tickled him, “what happened honey?” Kun asked taking out a wipe gently washing the dried tears and snot from Johnnys face “nothin’” Johnny mumbled playing with his fingers.

Kun glanced at Ten nodding when the boy mouthed he’d talk about it later “Johnny’s gonna spend some time at our apartment” Ten explained causing the two little to let out squeals of joy “alright calm down” Winwin shushed smiling when both littles immediately stopped moving “s’rry dada” Yangyang mumbled, “you can have a nap when we get back Johnny” Ten ordered watching as the older boy blinked sleepily “bu’ me an’ lulu wanna p’ay with Jo’nny” Yangyang whined pouting at his caregiver.

“In a minute you’ll be having a nap” Hendrey threatened glancing up from his phone to look at the little who crossed his arms and pouted “fine” Yangyang grumbled quickly being distracted by a game on Xiaojuns phone, Johnny rested his head against Tens shoulder enjoying the quietness of the minivan as he watched the scenery pass by forgetting about his problems.

“C’mon honey” Kun coaxed grabbing the littles hand “m’tired” Johnny whined stumbling after Kun “I know but you’ll be able to sleep soon and then I’ll text mama so he knows where you are” the caregiver replied eyebrows scrunching up in confusion when Johnny came to a halt “nu’ mama” the little whispered lip quivering, “what?” Kun asked confused as to why the little didn’t want his caregivers “nu’ mama or-or appa or papa o-or dada” Johnny wailed getting more hysterical as he spoke.

“Oh god” Kun muttered looking at the other members for help “alright Johnny” Winwin soothed grabbing the sobbing boys hand quickly pulling him along and into their dorm the other members quickly following glad no one had spotted them “okay let’s calm down” Winwin urged, “Hendrey paci” Kun instructed smiling when the caregiver dashed to their shared room grabbing an unused pacifier chucking it to Xiaojun who passed it to Winwin “it’s alright” the caregiver cooed popping the white zebra print pacifier in Johnnys mouth.

“Does Johnny even use pacis?” Kun wondered out loud watching as the object soothed the boy “not that I know of I think we’ll have to mention it” Ten replied rubbing the little tummy cooing when Johnny sleepily looked up at him “c’mon let’s get you settled in my bed” Ten urged helping Johnny stand up pulling the little to his bedroom, “someone’s had a ruff day” Ten synthetically cooed once Johnny was tucked up in Tens bed struggling to keep his eyes open slowly lulled to sleep by the hand rubbing his tummy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hushed voices was what woke Johnny up “do I have too” the first voice whined sounding similar to his papa “yes Yuta” another voice replied making Johnny aware that his caregivers were surrounding him but was was to dazed from sleep to react “but he’s so cute” Yuta protested most likely pouting at Johnnys appa, it was silent for a minute until Yuta heaved a sigh moving closer to the little “Johnny” Yuta cooed running his hand through Johnnys hair.

“Wake up cub” the caregiver coaxed softly cooing when Johnnys eyes fluttered open letting out a sleepy whine attempting to fall back asleep “ah ah time to be awake” Yuta urged forcing the boy to sit up chuckling when Johnny pouted at him glaring “blame them” the caregiver mumbled pointing at the three other caregivers, Johnny gulped avoiding eye contact “three weeks Suh Youngho” Taeyong spoke up sternly staring at the little “what is our number one rule” Doyoung questioned much calmer than Taeyong.

“Regress at least one day a week” Jaehyun recited from where he sat on the end of Tens bed “what were you thinking?” Taeyong demanded gaze instantly softening when Johnny sniffled “alright calm down Taeyongie” Yuta chuckled rubbing the littles back surprised when Johnny stiffened, “poor baby” Doyoung cooed approaching the boy to give him a hug baffled when Johnny backed away “nu’ g-go ‘way” Johnny wailed all the pain from the past weeks bubbling to the surface.

“Cub” Jaehyun called out glancing at the other caregivers when the little started shaking “c’mon where’s our baby” Taeyong asked watching the boy carefully “nu’” Johnny squealed bringing his knees to his chest “but I wanna shower my cub in love” Doyoung gasped “nu’ nu’ nu’” Johnny chanted more tears flowing down his cheeks, “no what baby?” Yuta questioned placing a comforting hand on Johnnys knee letting out a small smile when the little didn’t jerk away.

“N’t y-your b’by, M’rk y-your b’by an-an’ n-nu’ luv’ Jo’nny o-only luv’ Ma’rk” Johnny babbled tongue becoming heavier as he spoke making his words lisped “oh god” Doyoung whispered as the room went silent at the littles words “we’ve really messed up haven’t we” Taeyong muttered staring at sobbing boy, “oh cub, I’ve ignored you as well” Jaehyun sighed heart clenching at the sight of his little so distressed “baby we’re so sorry” Yuta apologised.

“We love you so much Johnny but we’ve messed up big time” Doyoung admitted moving closer to the boy “can you forgive us cub?” Jaehyun asked “please” Taeyong softly added making Johnny look at him with big doe eyes “m-mama” Johnny wailed reaching out for his caregivers who immediately snapped into action, Doyoung quickly placed the little on his lap with the help of Yuta while the three other caregivers surrounded the duo “alright, alright” Doyoung shushed gently rocking back and fourth to soothe the little.

“M’s’rry” Johnny sobbed “no no, don’t apologise” Yuta soothed “you did nothing wrong” Jaehyun insisted rubbing the hysterical boys back “we’ll make it up to you” Taeyong promised softly sighing when Johnny continued to cry, “maybe this’ll help” Yuta suggested picking up the abandoned pacifier “Kun did mention something, try it” Doyoung urged watching as Johnnys sobs were quietened by the pacifier “such a good baby” Taeyong cooed walking over to Doyoungs bag knowing the boy always had little supplies packed.

Taeyong grabbed Johnnys plush unicorn Doyoung had grabbed from their apartment before coming to collect the little hoping Johnny would slip into littlespace “wow look who it is” Yuta gasped eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as Johnny struggled to lift his head, “what’s wrong hyung?” Jaehyun asked noticing the older boys puzzled expression “Johnnys struggling to lift his head” Yuta replied frowning when Johnny let out a whine eyes filling with unshed tears.

“Johnny” Taeyong called trying to get the littles attention sharing a concerned look with the other caregivers when Johnny only whined again “try turning him round doie” Yuta suggested helping the younger boy move the little around, “hey cub” Jaehyun greeted once Johnny was facing him smiling when Johnny happily cooed at him “here you go baby” Taeyong spoke up offering the little nyny.

Johnny smiled gently taking the plush from Taeyong giggling as he cuddled it to his chest “so cute” Yuta murmured watching the little babble at Taeyong “Johnny talk to appa” Jaehyun urged frowning when Johnny stayed silent “what about mama?” Doyoung asked bouncing the boy on his lap, Johnnys nose scrunched up in confusion as he stared at his dada starting to bawl when he didn’t understand what the caregiver was saying.

“Go get Kun” Doyoung ordered quickly shushing the little as Taeyong scurried off to find Kun “alright baby” Doyoung soothed turning Johnny back around so he faced the caregiver, Johnny babbled something before stuffing his face into Doyoung necks cuddling the caregiver “don’t cry cub” Yuta whispered gently running his hand through Johnnys hair.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Kun asked following an out of breath Taeyong “we tried to talk to him but he just burst out into tears” Jaehyun briefly explained motioning to the sobbing little on Doyoungs lap “Johnny” Kun called cooing when the boy slowly lifted his head to look at the caregiver, Kun walked over to Johnny holding up four fingers “tell Kunnie when to stop” Kun instructed putting his fingers down one by one eventually stopping on his last finger when Johnny made a noise.

“Such a big boy” Kun cooed pinching the littles cheek “what was that all about?” Taeyong questioned watching the Chinese male tickle Johnny making the boy giggle “he’s slipped into babyspace, probably around a year old” Kun replied standing up to his full height, “babyspace?” Jaehyun repeated unsure of what the word meant “yeah babyspace it’s when you slip into a really small headspace usually much younger than your normal headspace age” Kun explained.

“Wow” Doyoung muttered gently kissing Johnnys face when the boy looked at him “Lucas slips into it sometimes, it usually happens when a little hasn’t regressed for a while” Kun added chuckling at the other caregivers shocked faces “ah~ so cute” Yuta spoke up after a while smiling at Johnny, “I didn’t know Johnny could slip into babyspace” Doyoung admitted “it’s probably something new for Johnny as well” Kun mused remembering the first Lucas slipped into babyspace after not being able to regress because of SuperM promotions.

“How do we take care of him?” Jaehyun questioned afraid of hurting the little even more “well first thing for sure is that Johnny will rely on you a lot more in babyspace and he’ll most likely get distressed when at least one of you isn’t with him, I’ll write a list for you” Kun offered noticing the nervous expression on the caregivers faces, “I suppose we’ll have to get some more supplies” Taeyong muttered “oh I have some smaller stuff from when we were experimenting with Johnnys headspace” Doyoung explained making Johnny giggle at the boys excited tone.

“Perfect” Kun grinned “I suppose we should head back now” Yuta suggested “should I carry Johnny?” Jaehyun nervously asked fidgeting when Johnny curiously looked at him “probably best” Doyoung replied turning the little around chuckling when Johnny reached out for Jaehyun, “hey cub” Jaehyun cooed taking a second before using all his strength to pick Johnny up freezing when the boy squealed “is he alright?” Jaehyun asked panic filling his body.

“Fine Jae look” Yuta reassured pointing at the smiling little on Jaehyuns hip “let’s get going then” Taeyong urged passing Doyoung his bag “thanks Kun you’re a miracle worker” Doyoung thanked giving the smaller make a brief hug “it’s alright but you better take care of him” Kun warned guiding the group to the door waving them off as the rest of WayV shouted their goodbyes, “alright we can do this” Taeyong assured glancing at Johnny who was resting his head against Jaehyuns shoulder pacifier rhythmically bobbing in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An enthusiastic Mark greeted them when the group got back “papa” Mark cheered running into Yuta causing Johnny to whine at the loud noise “Markie be a little quieter for me please” Taeyong requested chuckling when Mark put a finger over his lips before inspecting the boy on Jaehyuns hip, “you’ve gotta be a big boy today Markie to help us look after the baby” Yuta explained motioning to Johnny who stared back at Mark “m’kay” Mark promised grabbing Taeyongs outstretched hand.

“Good boy” Doyoung praised quickly dashing off to his room to grab the supplies for Johnny while the rest of the group walked to the living room “place him here Jae” Taeyong ordered placing down a soft blanket on the floor over the carpeted floor “down we go” Jaehyun announced gently lowering Johnny so he was laying on the blanket, “baby doesn’t look happy” Mark announced sitting to the side of Johnny watching as the other boys eyes quickly filled with tears “alright darling” Doyoung soothed entering the living room handing a baby bottle to Taeyong “can you go make a bottle for me please?” he asked.

Taeyong nodded grabbing Yutas arm and rushing off to the kitchen “mamas coming” Doyoung assured when Johnny let out a wail “Markie could you do mama a favour and distract the baby while me and dada change him?” Doyoung asked sitting by Johnnys feet while Jaehyun sat by his head, Mark nodded grabbing a plush panda rattle shaking it above the crying boy causing Johnny to open his eyes softly cooing at the rattle Mark held.

“Good boy Markie” Jaehyun praised causing the little to puff his chest out proudly watching as his caregivers changed Johnny into a fleece onesie with a whale on giving the boy a kiss on the forehead when Johnny started crying again, “all done” Doyoung cheered watching as Jaehyun showered Johnnys face in kisses causing the boy let out small giggles wriggling to get closer to his dada.

“We’re done as well” Yuta added startling the group grinning when Mark let out a little screech “papa” Mark whined pouting at the caregiver “you could hav’ made de baby cry” Mark exclaimed pointing at Johnny who simply giggled gently grabbing Marks finger, “sorry baby” Yuta apologised as Mark glared at him “right let’s get you ready for bed mister” Taeyong urged grabbing Marks hand “is Johnny sleeping in your room tonight?” Yuta asked Doyoung.

“That’s the plan” Doyoung replied picking up nyny and Johnnys dropped pacifier looking at Johnny who happily giggled when Jaehyun picked the little up “c’mon cub” Jaehyun chuckled already beginning the walk to Doyoungs room the two other caregivers following behind him, “how long do you reckon he’ll stay awake for?” Jaehyun questioned setting Johnny on Doyoungs bed before sitting down on the floor “mmm maybe about five minutes after his bottle” Yuta guessed glancing at Johnny who yawned snuggling into Doyoung when the caregiver lay down next to him.

“Here you go cub” Doyoung smiled offering the bottle of milk to Johnny who happily took it enjoying the warmth Doyoung provided “all done” Mark yelled freezing when he noticed the little cradled in Doyoungs arms “s’rry baby” Mark apologised sneaking closer to peek at Johnny who had closed his eyes calmly sucking on his bottle, “come sit down Markie” Jaehyun urged patting his lap making Mark give Johnny a soft peck on the head before crawling into Jaehyuns lap leaning back on his dada.

“Good boy” Yuta praised handing Mark his red sippie cup while Taeyong turned on the projector turning on Netflix’s and selecting the lion king eventually sitting down next to Yuta near Doyoung bed looking at Johnny fondly, “sleepy baby” Doyoung cooed replacing Johnnys bottle with his pacifier “luv’ ‘ou” Johnny slowly whispered struggling with his words smiling when a chorus of ‘I love you too’ was said eventually cuddling into Doyoung finally feeling loved for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Hope you liked it!!  
> Once again I will mention you’re free to request something!!  
> Buh-bye~ for now （╹◡╹）♡


End file.
